


A Secret Mission

by LdyBastet



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymity, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Nakajima has a secret mission for Keita, and it involves him being tied up to a tree in the woods.





	A Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _anonymity_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth 2018. Beta and encouragement by misumaru.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The franchise and characters of Gakuen Heaven belongs to various publishers and are not mine - I just play with them like dolls. No copyright infringement is intended, and I make no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the process of writing this story.

"Hey, you!"

Keita froze when he heard Nakajima's voice ring out in the corridor. There was no one else around so it would have to be directed at him, wouldn't it? "Yes?"

"I have a task for you." Nakajima closed the distance between them, his eyes narrowed as he seemed to look Keita over. 

"A task? What is it?" Keita wondered if he would have to run over the entire campus to hand deliver a letter again. Then again, that hadn't turned out bad at all, since in the end it had resulted in a party for him.

"It's a secret mission." Nakajima turned around and headed down the corridor. "Come."

Clearly, there was no way out of this mission, whatever it was, for Keita, so he followed Nakajima, despite still feeling a little nervous about it. Nakajima could be quite scary, after all.

Nakajima led Keita out of the school and towards the forest nearby. He didn't stop until they were well inside the forest, trees hiding the view of the school grounds all around. Keita was beginning to feel a bit more anxious; the place felt utterly deserted and cut off. 

"This will do nicely," Nakajima said and turned around. 

Keita looked around. "Here? What's here?"

Nakajima pushed him up against a tree. "You are." It wasn't until that moment that Keita realized that Nakajima had been carrying a small bag in his hand this whole time. He felt more than a little worried when he saw the rope that Nakajima pulled from the bag.

"What are you...?" He fell silent when he saw the dark look in Nakajima's eyes. Keita swallowed hard.

"No one will hear you if you scream, you know that, don't you?" 

Keita nodded. He was definitely in trouble now.

Nakajima quickly pulled Keita's arms behind him, around the tree trunk, and tied them together firmly. Keita pulled at the bonds around his wrists, but it was useless. He was not going anywhere. 

"Please, Nakajima-san! Don't--"

Nakajima glanced at him as he put his hand inside the bag again. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Why are you tying me up then?"

"The secret mission." That was the only explanation Keita got before Nakajima proceeded to blindfold him. "I'll be back to get you later."

"What? Later? Are you leaving me here?" Keita wiggled and tried desperately to free himself. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He'd thought the people at the school had started to like him, and now this?! "You can't leave me! Please! Nakajima-san!"

"Don't worry. You're perfectly safe," Keita heard Nakajima say, leaves crushing and twigs snapping under his feet as he walked away.

Despite Nakajima's words, Keita didn't exactly feel safe. There was something about being tied up and not able to see anything that made him feel quite vulnerable. "Hello?" he tried to say, but it came out more like a whisper. There was no reply except the rustle of the wind in the trees.

He had no idea what kind of mission could be helped by something like this, but maybe it was another scheme caused by the rivalry between the Student Council and the Treasury? It didn't make much sense though. Had he been kidnapped by the Student Council and then the Treasury was supposed to find him? That was the only thing that would make sense. And since Nakajima had said he would come back to free him later, it sounded like he was pretty sure that the others wouldn't find Keita... Had they really walked that far into the woods?

Keita didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but suddenly, there was a snap of a twig, then another. The sound was coming from behind him! 

"Hello?" Keita said. "Is someone there?" Maybe it was only a rabbit or a deer, but he really hoped it was someone who could free him. "Could you untie me, please?" The sounds were so close now, dried leaves that were crushed underfoot, but why didn't they reply? 

Then he felt a hand on his chest, resting lightly against it, and a fingertip moving over his cheek, just below the blindfold. 

"Hello?" he tried again, hoping for a reply. He could feel the warmth of the person as they leaned closer, their breath against his face, and then soft lips were pressed against his cheek. 

Definitely not a deer then. 

"Um... What's going on?" Keita asked. Again no reply. But now a finger was pressed against his lips, as if to tell him to be silent. Whoever it was clearly had no intention of talking or replying to questions.

His shirt was pulled out of his trousers, then pushed up and the fabric wedged between his armpits and the tree trunk behind him, exposing his chest and stomach. Before he had time to protest, Keita felt a wet tongue circle on of his nipples, sending a shiver of pleasure through him, and a small moan tore itself from him. 

Keita blushed. Not only was someone doing something so intimate to him, but now he'd also admitted to enjoying it! Keita's mystery friend seemed only to be encouraged by it, because now they were rubbing and pinching the other nipple while licking and nibbling the first. Keita couldn't help but moan again, and his blush deepened as his trousers were starting to get tight in the crotch area. He knew that with his shirt pulled up like this there was nothing to hide it either...

To confirm his embarrassment, his belt was loosened and the button of his trousers was undone. There was a slight pause, during which his nipples received a little more attention, making Keita's problem grow even more, and then the zipper was opened slowly. 

Keita didn't know which was worse, this slow buildup towards humiliation or if they'd just quickly exposed him. As it was, by the time the person had completely opened Keita's trousers and pulled them down a little bit, along with his underwear, Keita's cheeks were burning, and his cock was hard and throbbing.

"Please," he whispered, but he wasn't sure if he wanted them to stop or continue.

A hand moved gently over Keita's length, stroking it a few times, then pulling the foreskin down all the way. Keita shivered and he had to bite his lip to not moan again. Pleasure radiated from both his chest and his crotch now, and his breathing was speeding up. "Ha..."

Then he felt something warm and wet against the head of his cock, circling it, moving over it, over the slit, where it teased and probed a little. Keita gasped. That had to be a tongue... but his nipples were still being pinched and licked too! Soft lips closed around his cock, and Keita was grateful for the ropes that kept him up against the tree, or he feared his knees would have buckled under him. 

"Aah! Please..." There was two of them! Two people who seemed intent on driving Keita crazy with arousal!

Soft lips moved from one nipple to the other, and the continued teasing had made them so sensitive that just the air hitting the wet nub made Keita moan. It didn't help that the other set of lips were moving over the shaft of his cock, taking his cock deeper. While the people still didn't speak, there were other sounds now - wet slurps and sucking noises, and a few gasps and moans that weren't coming from Keita. Were they touching themselves, Keita wondered, and evocative images formed in his mind, making him even harder. 

The sensations continued, the pleasure intensifying until Keita didn't care anymore what these people thought of him or if he made a mess of himself. The need inside him grew until he thought he was going to explode. He was panting now, every breath ending with a moan, and a silent prayer that his mystery lovers wouldn't stop. 

Then he couldn't bear it anymore, the tension inside him making it hard to breathe. He needed more, more, just a little... His cock was completely engulfed into the hot, wet cavern of a mouth, and Keita lost it. He came harder than he'd ever done before, making him see silver-white sparks behind his eyelids. 

When he came back to his sense, a few moments (or an eternity) later, Keita realized he'd just come in someone's mouth, and he blushed furiously. It had just been too good...

The mouths withdrew, a last lick here and there, then Keita's trousers were pulled up and he was tucked back into his underwear and his trousers zipped up. The other person pulled down his shirt at the same time, tucking it in. Keita's belt was done up as well, and he was dressed again. A hand ruffled his hair, and then all Keita could hear was footsteps moving away over the forest undergrowth.

It took him a second or two and then he found his voice again. "Hey! Hello? Guys?" Were they really leaving him there, just like Nakajima had? What if someone else came by? Clearly, the forest wasn't as secluded and safe as Nakajima had implied. 

But no one else came by. The air was starting to get a little chilly and Keita's legs were getting tired and cramped from just standing. He guessed he must have been missing from school for hours now. Hadn't anyone missed him? Was anyone looking for him? 

Finally, he could hear someone walking towards him again. It wasn't like earlier, when they had been sneaking up on him. This was someone who wasn't hiding that they were coming. "Hello? Nakajima-san?"

"I see that you're still here," Nakajima said, and Keita let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

The blindfold was removed, and the first thing Keita could see was Nakajima's smirking face. Then his wrists were untied, and Keita was free. Keita rubbed his wrists where the ropes had dug in a little, watching Nakajima put the rope and the blindfold back into the bag.

"You weren't here earlier, were you?" Keita asked carefully.

Nakajima looked at him. "No. Not since I left you here. Why?"

Keita swallowed. "Nothing. Just wondered if I was alone the whole time."

Nakajima smirked again. "You think I have time to watch you being tied up? I have more important things to do."

Keita nodded, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Nakajima had not been one of the people from earlier. If it hadn't been him, then who? And even if Nakajima had been one of them, there was still one more person whose identity was a mystery. Keita wondered if he was ever going to find out what had actually happened in the forest that day, or even why.

"Nakajima-san, the secret mission, what was it? Is it done?"

Nakajima didn't reply, and Keita didn't dare push for an answer. Maybe it was better not knowing.


End file.
